


Missing You

by 4always7caskett



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over Memorial Day weekend Meryl and Maks learn just how much they miss each other while separated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all my fics on AO3 since they got deleted with my blog. I wrote this one over the summer right after DWTS 18 and it was my first Maksyl fic. Hope you enjoy. Thanks (:

He was aching and itching and it wasn't from the bugs or day in the sun it was from the lack of reception. Stupid phone, stupid nature, stupid, stupid, stupid. He'd tried everything to reach her. When they stopped for lunch he made the guys pull up to the banks of the lake so he could climb up a tree in search of any cell service. Every 5 minutes out on the lake he was holding his phone up in the air. And when he wasn't looking for reception he was typing out his message to her over and over again. He could probably fill a book with all the combinations of words and phrases he went back and forth between. 

And the boys teasing seemed to match the rate of his anxiety. They stole his phone around 10 am but when Maks grabbed the keys out of the boats ignition and dangled them over the open lake it was returned. By lunch he was nicknamed teddy bear and lord knows what would happen to his persona if that nickname got out even more than it already was. By 2 they had given up on trying to get him to enjoy the outing and instead played the CD of all the songs he and Meryl had danced to and laughed as he reacted to each.

Now, 10pm he was still just as anxious to talk to her but of course, his phone has been completely drained of its battery by then. They had finished gutting, frying, and eating whatever those fish were and were relaxing, we'll everyone but Maks, around the campfire.

"Val, where's that portable charger?"

"Are you kidding me, bro? We came to enjoy nature, escape the crazy world for a bit and you want a charger for your phone?" 

Maks was getting frustrated. He knew they finally had service. He had seen the little lines appear just as his screen died. 

"Honestly, teddy bear, do you ever do anything but pine over that girl?" Merv joined in.

Maks wished he could say no and that would get them off his back but they all knew the story too well to believe an answer like that. So instead he leveled them with his most un-teddy bear like stare and went in search of Val's bag.

Val followed when Maks didn't come back in 20 minutes. When he entered the small tent he found Maks sitting on the ground, face lit up by his phone, with a solemn look on his face. Val sat down next to him as soon as he took in Maks' expression.

"What's wrong? Did you send the message?"

"No. I don't know what to say. For all I know she's already forgotten about me and is up in Michigan with some ice dancing star having a grand old time." 

Val couldn't help but chuckle at how blind his brother had become. "You honestly think Meryl Davis forgot about you in all of what, 18 hours?" 

"No, but what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she's thinks I was doing this all for the trophy?"

"She knows you better than that Maks. She knows you better than yourself sometimes." Val chuckled to himself again. 

"I don't know what to say to her."

"Stop holding back and say what you feel." Val said as he clapped a hand on his brothers shoulder as he rose to leave the tent. "Good luck, bro."

He typed the words once and hovered his thumb over send. He hit the backspace button but found himself typing the same 3 words. The action repeated for at least 10 tries before he finally just pressed the little blue button.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later all was right in the world again as his phone buzzed with what he knew would be the final message from her tonight. 

Meryl: and by the way, I miss you too.


End file.
